In secure processing systems, data must be secured from internal and external adversaries. Often, the data stored in a secure processing system is encrypted. Data may be encrypted by pre-generating encryption pads at the time that data is stored into the system. These pre-generated encryption pads may be generated based on an initialization vector and an encryption key.